Happy Halloween!
by Appy4la
Summary: To celabrate Halloween, I present to you this Fanfic! Bella picking costumes, Halloween Pranksters, Rabid vampire Squirels and More!
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: Hello! This is just a small little fanfic to celebrate Halloween! I hope you all enjoy it. Happy Halloween!!!!! (Sorry it's a tad late...)_**

**_Author's Note 2: This takes place _before_ New Moon. Very important, that._**

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and characters belong to the Famous Stephanie Meyer. However! I can claim the Rabid Vampire Squirrels as mine! Mwhahaha!**_

_**Come my squirrelly minions! You have fanfics to invade!**_

**A Cullen's Halloween**

"Cullens!" Bella spoke sharply, so that all their heads snapped to look at her. "Happy Halloween!!!"

When she was sure she had all their attention, she continued.

"What are you all doing for Halloween?" She asked pleasantly.

Emmett opened his mouth to say something, but Jasper beat him to whatever he planned on saying.

"Nothing."

Judging by Emmett's face falling, that wasn't what he was going to say.

Bella frowned also. "That's no good." She informed them. "It's Halloween! H-a-l-l-o-w-e-e-n! Only night of the year you get to go around in costumes asking for free candy!"

"Aren't you a little old for trick-or-treating?" Rosalie smirked.

Bella narrowed her eyes. "Not until I say I am."

Rosalie nodded taking a step back.

"I think you guys should celebrate with me!" Bella suggested. The Cullens looked hesitant.

"What are you proposing?" Carlisle asked hesitantly.

Bella grinned, "Well, first off, I get to pick you all a costume. Secondly, we will go trick-or-treating. Carlisle and Esme; you can should come too. You can say your escorts to anyone who asks."

"Can I be an escort?" Rosalie asked, elbowing Emmett who was currently jumping up and down with joy so enthusiastically his head nearly hit the ceiling.

Bella wrinkled her nose. "Technically… you're a teen in Forks… so… no. Sorry."

Rosalie looked about to say more, but Emmett gave her a pleading look and she just rolled her eyes instead.

"Thirdly!" Bella picked up where she had left off, "We will come back and decide what to do with our earning, since six sevenths of us can't eat. Finally, we will watch freaky movies that will prevent me from sleeping for weeks." She beamed brightly at the staring Cullens. "Any objections?" Bella asked.

Everyone shrugged.

Alice cut in, grinning wickedly, "Maybe we can end the evening going to a Halloween Dance!"

"Heh heh. You make jokes," Bella said dryly.

The subject was dropped as Rosalie pointed out, "You get to pick out _our_ costumes. So who picks out _yours_?"

"Well," Bella explained, "I was going-"

"Nonsense!" Rosalie interrupted, grinning. "It only makes sense that _we_ get to pick out _your _costume."

"Well, I guess," Bella said hesitantly. She shot a look at Edward. "You wouldn't let them decide on anything cruel, would you?"

Edward shook his head vigorously.

"Ok, let's see…" Bella mused. "I think that Edward should…"

Edward looked intently at Bella.

"Dress all in black. It's a good color on you," Bella finished.

Edward scoffed, "And would I be? A vampire?"

"A vampire! I want to be a vampire!" Alice cheered. "I could tell people what I am, and they wouldn't even guess I was telling the truth!"

"Of course not, Edward. My plan shall be revealed later however. I have to pick up the supplies for it," Bella informed him cryptically. Edward frowned, but Bella continued. "Rosalie."

Rosalie's head snapped up and she gave Bella a glare that would frost windows, wilt flowers, _and_ melt Kelly Dolls all with one glance.

Bella took that as cue to do something good. "How about… Galadriel?"

"Say who now?" Rosalie asked, startled.

"She's a character from Lord of the Rings! Don't tell me you've never watched the LOTR trilogy!"

The Cullens hung their heads.

Bella slapped the palm of her hands to her forehead, saying, "Oi."

"Galadriel," Bella started to explain, "Is from the race of elves. She's really wise and all knowing and cool. Would… that… work?"

"Hmm…," Rosalie mused, "I think I need to see this 'LOTR trilogy'."

And without further ado, Rosalie walked off.

"Okay…," Bella said slowly watching her leave. Then she turned back to the others.

"I wanna be a vampire!" Alice chorused again.

"Okay," Bella repeated. "Try these on for size." She handed Alice a pair of plastic fangs from her pocket.

As Alice accepted them, Edward asked, "Should I be concerned you keep plastic fangs in your pocket?"

This question was ignored however, as Alice let out a squeal of joy. They fit well. She bared her new fangs, then clacked them together. Bad move. The fangs cracked, not strong enough for a real vampire's teeth.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, Bella!" Alice said, throwing away the broken fangs. "I can get you more."

Edward threw Alice a sharp glance. "Don't encourage her!" He hissed.

"No worries," Bella assured Alice, "I have plenty more."

Edward imitated Bella's earlier gesture of slapping his forehead.

"Ok," Alice said, "How about I go see if I can come up with some fangs that will hold up to my teeth?" Without waiting for an answer, she left the room.

"And then there were five…," Said a deep ominous voice that sounded straight off a horror film.

"Emmett!" Bella scolded.

Emmett's jaw dropped. "It wasn't me! I SWEAR!"

"Then who did it?" Bella.

"It was… uh…" Emmett glanced around. Then he pointed an accusatory finger at Esme. "It was HER!"

"Emmett!" Bella scolded again. "How could you blame Esme!! Of all the people- hang on. Esme? Why are you looking guilty?!"

"She can imitate voices, remember?" Emmett said, sulky for being accused.

Esme smiled sheepishly.

"Hmm," Bella said, but her mind had already wandered back to the costume conflict. "Carlisle!" She said suddenly, causing him to do the super-human-vampire equivalent of being startled.

"You should be an astronaut!"

Carlisle blinked. "An astronaut?"

"An astronaut," Bella confirmed.

"An astronaut!" Emmett repeated.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"I dunno…," Bella paused, "It just seems like it would be a good thing to be. But, alas, I don't where to find an astronaut costume, so do you think you could find one?"

Carlisle nodded and left faster than was necessary.

"Okay, I'm going to go pick up supplies!" Bella announced and started to leave.

"Wait!" Esme called, "What about Jasper, Emmett, and I?"

Jasper shrunk back into the wall. Emmett looked eager.

"Never fear!" Bella said as she went out the door. "I'll find something perfect!"

She shut the door behind her.

As they heard the motor going away, Edward remarked, "She talks in that Emmett-y way more and more. With those 'Never Fear's' and 'alas's' and whatnot."

Emmett beamed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Happy Halloween**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"I'm home!" Bella called, bursting through the door.

"It's about time," Emmett snapped. "You've been gone forever. It's almost dark outside."

Bella waved that away, "Meh, the point is… I have all your costumes! Except Carlisle's of course."

At that point, Carlisle entered the room in his astronaut costume. Except that his costume was real. A real astronaut suit.

"Wow!" Bella gasped.

Carlisle said something that she couldn't make out through the glass visor.

Emmett knocked on Carlisle's helmet to remind him of this detail. Carlisle nodded and lifted his hood.

"This is what you wanted, was it not, Bella?" Carlisle asked nonplussed.

"Well, I didn't mean a _real_ astronaut suit…," She said.

Carlisle looked disappointed, so she hastened to add, "But it's so awesome!! Everyone will love it! I just don't want to know how you got a hold of one of those though… anyways... where's everyone else?"

"Dunno," Emmett shrugged. "I'll go get them though," He volunteered, glancing excitedly at Bella's bags.

Bella smiled, "Thank you Emmett, that would be-"

"ROSALIE! ESME! EDWARD! JASPER! ALICE! GET down here NOW!" Emmett bellowed at them in the general direction of the stairs.

Bella winced and covered her ears. "Not exactly what I thought you meant."

Emmett shrugged.

_Zip! Zip! Zip! Zip!_

The fours young adults appeared in the room. From the kitchen, Esme strode gracefully in after them, not rushing.

"Just making sure we had enough candy for Bella tonight," She explained.

"But we're going to get more candy," Bella argued.

Esme smiled at her. "We just wanted to make sure there was enough."

Bella's left eye twitched ever so slightly.

"Costumes!" Emmett squeaked, unable to wait any longer. He made a dive towards the bag, but Edward and Jasper restrained him; each of them grabbing one of his arms.

"Tut tut," Alice chided. "Guess you go last now, Emmett!"

Emmett whimpered as the others nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Bella nodded, frowning in Emmett's direction, "Let's get started while the night is young then."

Emmett nodded eagerly, still restrained by Edward and Jasper.

"Rosalie," Bella began, "Here is your Galadriel dress. Did you watch the movies?"

Rosalie took the dress, looking it over as she answered, "Yep, watched them all. Hmm… this dress could use a few adjustments…" She wandered off.

Bella sighed. "I wish she would stop doing that! Esme, here's your costume." She pulled out several articles and handed them to her.

The Cullens stared bemusedly at Bella.

"A pirate?" Esme said after a moment.

Bella nodded. "You… don't… like it?"

Esme blinked, "Of course I do! It was just unexpected is all! I think I'll see if I can make a few adjustments on this as well, if you don't mind?"

Bella shook her head and Esme left also.

"MeMeMeMe!" Chorused Emmett.

Bella glanced at Edward, but he shook his head, signaling that despite Emmett's pleading, he still had to go last.

"Ok, Alice! Any luck with those fangs?"

Alice popped something in her mouth, then bared her teeth to show fangs that blended perfectly with the others. She snapped her jaws together and they held.

"Wonderful!" Bella exclaimed and handed Alice the pieces of the Vampire costume she bought.

"Let's see… who's left? Ah yes, Jasper. Well, err," Bella started, suddenly not as confident in her decision for him as she had been when she had bought it. "I thought you could be… um…"

Jasper looked definitely worried.

"Harry Potter," Bella finished.

Jasper dropped Emmett's arm in astonishment.

Emmett gasped and took advantage of his arm to pull something from out behind a china cabinet.

"If he's Harry, I'm Dumbledor, right?" He asked, snapping a fake long white beard to his chin with an elastic string.

"Uh no," Bella apologized while she handed Jasper his Harry Potter things. "I'll paint your scar on later," She told him, before turning back to Emmett. "Again, sorry! They only had one costume in your size."

She took out… a pair of green legging, a green tunic, a leather-y belt/sash, and some fairy wings. Bella smiled warily at Emmett, who looked to be in shock.

"A… fairy?" He finally managed.

"Uh no," Bella replied, "More like a tree sprite or spirit. Cool, huh?"

Emmett squinted at the costume. At length he shrugged and took the clothes. "Tree spirit it is." He agreed.

"Aren't you going to go try it on?" Bella asked when he didn't leave.

"Heck, no!" Emmett said, breaking into laughter, "I want to see what Edward is!"

Edward glowered at him. He was, as Bella commanded, dressed completely in black.

She took out his costume out of the bag…

Emmett burst into laughter as Bella put a kitty-cat-ears headband on him and handed him a tail.

"Black cat!" She said happily. Edward smiled wryly.

Emmett was practically rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Your costume now!" Rosalie said, entering the room.

Alice followed her in, bringing with her a costume for… a pumpkin.

"You're kidding," Bella said flatly.

"No way!" Alice said. "You have to wear it!"

"Noooooo!" Bella wailed. "That's HUMILIATING!!"

"Well, if you fall, your costume will catch you," Edward explained seriously.

Bella covered her hands in her face.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Esme said, coming into the room to answer the door. She opened it and looked out. "Hello?" She called. Then, she looked down. And saw…

"I think it's for you, Emmett!" Esme called. Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella rushed over, first looking out, then down. And into the glowing red eyes of a hundred squirrels.

There was a shocked silence. No one said a word, merely staring at the fiendish beings they had thought were gone for good.

Then, the silence was broken.

"Trick or Treat!" Chorused all one hundred of the squirrels in unison, which, let me tell you, sounds very weird with their helium voices.

"Emmett. Rosalie. Get the candy in the kitchen. Now," Esme said, never taking her eyes off the squirrels.

Emmett and Rosalie hastened to obey noiselessly.

They returned shortly with bags of candy, which they distributed to the other vampires. Bella tried to take one, but Emmett shook his head seriously and said, "No, It's too dangerous."

Then the vampires went out and distributed candy, putting some small piece into each of the upturned acorn caps offered to them.

When the squirrels finally left, the Cullens ran inside and bolted the door.

There was more silence for a moment, then Alice giggled. "Did you see their costumes?"

Rosalie giggled too.

"What were they?" Bella asked.

"They all had two leaves stuck to their backs. I think they were demented fairies of something," Emmett laughed.

30 minutes later

"AcK! I'm NOT wearing THIS!" Bella yelled from the top of the stairs, decked out in her puffy pumpkin outfit.

"Nonsense!" Edward yelled back. "It looks great!"

"Does not," Bella mumbled and tripped down the stairs.

Edward caught her at the bottom. She was uninjured due the costume.

"See!" Edward said, giving her a crooked smile.

Bella scowled. "I'm not going if I have to wear this." Bella protested.

Alice, who had followed her down, sighed, "Fine. You can be a princess instead. Come on, Rose, let's get her upstairs. We have work to do." She cackled, bared her fangs, and rubbed her hands together evilly.

"NO! NO! I'll be a PUMPKIN!" Bella pleaded as they dragged her away. "I WANNA BE A PUMPKIN! AHHH!! EDWARD! DON'T LET THEM DRESS ME UP! EDW-"

The shouting stopped as a door slammed shut.

While Edward was pondering whether he should go see if Bella was alright, the doorbell rang again.

He answered it.

"Trick or Treat!" Chorused Mike and Tyler.

Edward blinked.

"Did you two drive all the way out here for candy?" Edward asked.

They nodded.

Mike ruined their charade by asking, "Is Bella here?"

"Go away, Mike," Edward sighed.

"But-" Tyler started to protest.

"You'll see her in school. Goodbye Mike and Tyler," Edward said as politely as possible and shut the door.

Edward heard their disappointed sighs through the door.

An Hour Later

"Done!" Rosalie declared as she and Alice lead Bella down the stairs. Bella was all dressed now to look like a Victorian Era Princess.

"Lovely," Edward said, smiling.

Bella mumbled something even the vampires couldn't understand.

"Fear me and my wand," Jasper said, entering the room. A red scar had been painted on his forehead. He held up his wand, in a very non-threatening manner.

"Take that!" Rosalie said, swinging a sword and taking off the top half of Jasper's "wand".

"Hey!" Jasper protested. "Galadriel didn't have a sword!"

"She does now," Rosalie smirked.

Screaming erupted outside, followed quickly by a car engine starting up, then driving away.

"What was that all about?" Asked Bella, forgetting her earlier annoyance.

The others shrugged. "Who knows? Let's go Trick-or-Treating!"

But, person reading this story, I know. Here is what happened:

What Happened:

Disappointed by not seeing Bella, Tyler and Mike started to walk away from house.

They went to their car, but did not leave, instead took out some supplies.

Then they tiptoed into the yard to wreak havoc by pranking the house. "Trick or treat," Tyler whispered, "They didn't give us any chocolate so we're giving them a treat. Trick, I mean. Heeeheeeeheee."

Mike started by throwing a roll of TP up into a tall tree. But it didn't come over the other side.

"Huh?" He said, staring up at the tree, wondering if it had gotten caught in a branch.

Then the branches started moving. Something big was coming down.

It was…. Emmett.

"What's up?" Emmett asked cheerily, handing Mike back his roll of TP. "I think you may have misplaced this."

Mike smiled sheepishly, but then took on a confused expression. "Dude, What ARE you?"

Emmett beamed. "I'm a tree fairy!" Then he started skipping to the house.

"Wait!" Tyler called.

"Sorry, can't chat!" Emmett called. "We're going to a party in ten minutes!" He lied.

Tyler and Mike exchanged glances. They would come back after ten minutes. With reinforcements.

Later

"Why are we doing this again?" Jessica asked crossly, not at all happy going out to the Cullen's house.

"For fun," Lauren replied.

They got out their supplies and walked into the yard.

They were about to start when noises started all around them in the trees surrounded the area. Strange, skittering noises.

"What is THAT?" Jessica whispered.

"Nothing," Tyler shrugged.

"OH MY GOSH!" Lauren whisper-yelled. She was pointed at the trees. Red eyes stared at them.

"Good special effects," Mike said.

"I'm leaving," Jessica said, starting towards the car.

They were about to try to stop her, when they heard voices whispering in the trees.

Screaming and shrieking, they ran to the car and drove off.

If they had listened closely, they might have heard that the whispered words were really the lyrics to the Kim Possible theme song.

And if only they knew, exactly how close they had come to facing hundreds of Rabid Vampire Squirrels, all hyper from candy…

**Author's Note: THE END! Unless you really really want more. :D**


End file.
